La Carta
by Freedom Released
Summary: —¡Sáciate conmigo, Sakura! —¿Quién coño…? [Two-Shot] [Finalizado]
1. Primera parte

**Título: **La Carta.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Cómedia, romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, PoV.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Sakura.

**Extensión:** Two-Shot: Primera parte/ 1.111 palabras.

**Resumen:** —¡Sáciate conmigo, Sakura! —¿Quién coño…?

**Publicaciones:** Solo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

•**Primera parte•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ino, déjalo ya —le decía yo a mi mejor amiga, quien estaba llorando—. Vamos, no llores y dime que te pasa.  
—Sakura, ¿por qué…? ¡¿Por qué las patatas no pueden ser abogadas?! —Vale, ¿se volvió loca o qué? Yo no sabía que decir. "Sakura, piensa, piensa, no le digas que está loca o lo empeorarás", me decía a mí misma. Al final decidí contestarle.  
—Buena pregunta, a mí me ganan constantemente a los videojuegos así que…¿por qué no podrían hacer otras actividades? —Oh, vamos, Sakura, ¿sólo se te ocurre eso?

A Ino se le iluminó la cara de repente y me dijo:

—¿Verdad? Ellas también son personas —me dijo entusiasmada—. ¡Vamos a protestar! ¡Hay demasiados patatófogos por el mundo! —Salió corriendo en dirección hacia el despacho de nuestro director cantando: _¡No a la patatofobia, no a la patatofobia! ¡Lo llaman patatocracia y no lo es…! _

Me quedé mirando varios segundos en esa dirección hasta que desperté. Sí, mi amiga Ino era un poco loca, un poco tirando a demasiado. Se la pasaba pensando en cosas sin sentido y sin importancia. Como… las patatas, por ejemplo. Normal que un día viniera un psicólogo a determinar si tenía alguna enfermedad mental; gracias a Dios dijo que no tenía nada.

Me dirigí a mi taquilla, en un pasillo oscuro y apartado de la región sur del instituto; la zona de los becados. Sí, becados, becados como yo. Supongo que eso explica porque tengo amigos locos, no soy popular, y que los chicos no me den ni la hora. Bueno, los amigos no son cuestión de cantidad, si no de calidad, y en eso yo tengo a los mejores.

Cuándo la abrí, me encontré un sobre azul dentro de ella, sin más lo cogí un poco sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía ese sobre ahí? ¿Se habrían confundido? ¿O quizás…? No, no, no podía ser para mí, ¿verdad?  
Pude fijarme en que no tenía destinatario, por lo que me puse aún más nerviosa. Algo tenía, no sé qué es, pero no me dá buena espina la verdad. ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo abro o no? ¡Agg! Qué indecisión. Al final, me decidí a abrirlo, con cuidado de no romper lo que contenía; era una carta. Una carta que decía en letra cursiva y negrita:

**Cabalgaría hasta las puertas del infierno para hacerte sentir viva, para darte todo el placer que mereces, con lujuria, lascivia y alevosía. Quiero estar todo el día haciéndote el amor, para que pierdas la noción del tiempo y te olvides de tu propio nombre. ¿No sientes tu cuerpo recorrido por mis miradas? ¿Y no buscas con tu mirada, con esos ojazos seductores que tienes, aquello que más deseas? Ésa es nuestra naturaleza, empezamos a anhelar aquello que vemos, como cazadores perversos movidos por la codicia. ¡Sáciate conmigo, Sakura!**

Acabé de leer esa carta muy sonrojada. Vale, no se habían equivocado, soy la única Sakura de este instituto, por no decir de toda la ciudad. ¿Ésto es malo o bueno? ¡Shannaro, ¿quién me ha mandado esta carta?! ¡Socorro!, ¿qué hago? No sé ni quien me la ha mandado, ¿cómo voy a contestar siquiera…? Espera, no sé quién me la mandó, seguro que fue alguno de los del club de futbol que siempre andan haciendo este tipo de bromitas. ¡Sí, seguro! "Malditos, ¿cómo se han atrevido? Los voy a castrar", y maldiciendo a todos los del equipo de futbol me dirigí al campo.

**.**

Por suerte, llegué rápido, es lo que hace estar en medio de un ataque de cólera, todas tus habilidades escondidas salen de repente y te ayudan.

—¡Vosotros, los del equipo de futbol! —les grité a siete jugadores que me miraron interrogantes. Seguramente, los demás estarían pasando del entrenamiento al no estar en plena liga — ¿Quién coño…? —No continué la frase. Porque una persona me había lanzado el balón que aún estaba en juego, haciendo que callera hacia atrás. ¡¿Qué no podían tener más cuidado?!  
—Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntaba un rubio acercándose a mí y dándome la mano en gesto de ayuda — ¿Estás bien? —me volvió a preguntar.  
—Sí, estoy bien —Le cogí de la mano y me levanté algo enfadada.  
—De verdad, fue sin querer — ¡Oh! Qué lindo, se sonrojó, no puedo enfadarme con él —. ¿Necesitas algo?  
—Eh, Naruto, deja de hablar con esa y vuelve al partido —oí decir a uno detrás del chico, que por lo que veo, se llama Naruto.

Miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y lo vi. Vi a un joven alto de cabellos azabaches, con el uniforme del equipo de futbol que llevaban todos. Tenía una mirada penetrante y oscura, me sentí algo incomoda cuando noté que me miraba fijamente. "¡Kya, qué lindo!", grité por mis adentros.

—Déjame, Sasuke —le contestó Naruto. ¿Sasuke? Así que así es como se llama —. Sólo estás celoso porque estoy hablando con esta señorita —Su comentario me ruborizó. ¿Me acababa de llamar señorita? ¿o necesito una revisión de oído?  
— ¿Celoso? Estás mal de la cabeza, ¿cierto? Yo no estoy celoso, y mucho menos por una niña tan fea.

Me quedé congelada al instante. ¿Fea? ¿Me había llamado fea? Ese maldito… Bueno, mi pelo era color rosa chicle, en pocas palabras: Un horror. Tenía unos ojos jades, la verdad, nunca me habían gustado mi color de ojos, los azules claros de las demás chicas se veían muy lindos. Ah, hay personas con mala suerte y luego estoy yo. Pero, un chico con dientes de tiburón le dijo:

—¿Fea? Definitivamente necesitas gafas, y si no eres gay. ¿Cómo puedes decir que esta belleza es fea? —Se acercó a mí y me besó la mano. Eso hizo que mi enfado desapareciera, ¡genial! Por lo menos uno me veía guapa — Disculpe el comentario de nuestro amigo, bella dama, mi nombre es Suigetsu.  
—Encantada, yo soy Sakura—Le dediqué una sonrisa, noté como los demás miembros del club se acercaban a mí.  
—¿Sakura? Bonito nombre, yo soy Kiba, y el apellido… ¡Bah! El tuyo no me interesa, ¿así que para qué voy a decirte el mío? —Reí ante ese comentario, ese chico me caía bien. Aunque, parece que al azabachito ese no le gusta nada que sus amigos me hablen, ¿por qué será?  
—Ejem —Sasuke tosió —, ¿qué día es hoy? ¿El día para distraernos con unos ojazos seductores que aparecen en el campo?

¿Había oído bien? "¿Ojazos seductores…? ¡Cómo en la carta!", pensé. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser él el que me mandó esa carta en forma de broma?

—¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke? Creo que no te hemos oído bien —le dijo Kiba mirando a ése Sasuke quien parecía sonrojado —, ¿podrías repetirlo?  
—¡Así que eras tú…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

•**Final Primera Parte•**

* * *

**Nota Autora:** ¡Espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte! Hay una segunda, que subiré cuando haya algún comentarioCualquier opinión y eso podéis decirla. Gracias por leer~


	2. Segunda parte

**Título: **La Carta.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Cómedia, romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, PoV.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Sakura.

**Extensión:** Two-Shot: Segunda parte/ 1.789 palabras.

**Resumen:** —¡Sáciate conmigo, Sakura! —¿Quién coño…?

**Publicaciones:** Solo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

•**Segunda parte**•

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Así que eras tú…!

Me encamine hacia él algo enfadada. Pero, antes de quedar frente a frente me paré en seco, ¿qué iba a decirle? Quiero decir, estaba segura de que era él, pero, ¿lo diría delante de todos? Eso sería la humillación más grande para él, pero más para mí, ¡caer en su juego como una tonta! ¡Ag, qué complicado! Decirlo o no decirlo, esa es la cuestión.

—¿Yo, qué? —me preguntó mirándome con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Ajá! Eso lo delataba — Oye…, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? Te has quedado muda.

¡Shannaro, yo sí que le iba a comer la lengua…! Pero, eso ha sonado muy mal… ¿verdad?

—Parece que a la hermosa le da vergüenza hablar contigo, Sasuke —oí decir detrás de mí a Kiba. Le agradezco que me llame "hermosa" o "belleza", la verdad, pero éste no es el mejor momento.

—Hmp, a todas les pasa —dijo él—. Soy Adonis encarnado y es normal que no se me puedan resistir. —Ahora sí que me eché a reír, y de muy mala manera. Él me miró interrogante y se puso frente a mí—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—¡Qué digas que eres Adonis, jajaja! —La verdad, no podía dejar de reírme, ¡eso era demasiado! Estaba muy subido en su mundo por lo que parece. Es guapo, no lo niego, pero podía ser menos narcisista y egocéntrico, digo yo— ¿Te crees muy guapo, escritorzuelo?

—No me lo creo: lo soy. Y, ¿a qué viene eso de escritorzuelo? —preguntó, a tal pregunta yo me sonrojé a tope.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, no, no, no, eso me pasaba por hablar, ¡soy demasiado tímida! Además, parecía que a todos la conversación les estaba interesando, no dejaban de observarnos.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —repitió.

—Tú sabrás —le dije intentando sonar lo más normal posible, y se notaba que no lo había conseguido. Normal, ¿alguien había visto mi cara? ¡Parezco un tomate! Mejor bajo la cabeza.

—Mmm… —Me cogió del mentón con una mano, y levantando mi rostro, me miró a los ojos. "¡Kya! ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan lindo? Creo que me voy a desmayar, pero, recuérdalo, Sakura, es un estúpido que te mandó una extraña carta con el fin de contentarse", me decía a mí misma intentando contener la respiración —, ah, ya entiendo, ¿es por la carta que te dejé, verdad?

Me quedé estática, ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era él! Vamos, cálmate, respira… profundamente. Pero qué carbón, y lo dice así, sin más, ¡hala, fiesta! ¿No se daba cuenta del pedazo escritura erótica que me mandó? Podía denunciarlo por acoso, seguro.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¡E-Entonces fuiste tú de verdad! —Vale, me iba a dar un patatús. "Qué alguien me sujete, creo que me voy a desmayar", pensaba.

—¿Qué problema hay? —Y aún encima decía eso, ¡será pervertido!, ya veréis como le cierro la boca de un bofetón—. Además, reconócelo, Sakurita. —Me ha llamado _Sakurita_, qué alguien me sujete porque ahora sí lo mato —, todas se mueren por mí, ¿por qué tú no?

¡Qué arrogante, por favor! Vale, es guapo, y… sensual, pero tanto como para morirme por él… no, o por lo menos yo aún no lo veo. Ag, a quién engaño, me atraen demasiado los tipos como él. Pero tengo dignidad, o por lo menos la intento tener, no pienso rendirme.

—Yo no soy como esas, a mí ese tipo de cosas no me gustan. Mira, te diré más, me resultan demasiado arrogantes. ¡Já! ¿Todas se mueren por ti? Claro, del asco, seguramente. —En ese momento escuché un _"Wooo…"_ de fondo. Claro, si es que estaban todos ahí, ¿cómo se me había ido la vergüenza de repente?

—Mira, si no te gustó la carta vale, pero no te vengas aquí a ponerte gallita conmigo, ¿sabes?

—No me pongo gallita, y menos contigo, gilipollas. —Dicho esto salí corriendo rápidamente muy enfadada. Ese imbécil va a gastarle bromas a su puta madre.

**.**

Perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo caminé. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Toda la tarde? La verdad estaba empezando a oscurecer, pero si había salido a principios de tarde, ¿cómo se me había pasado todo el día solo caminando? Dios, pero es que estaba muy enfadada, ¿ese no tenía siquiera algo de conciencia? Hacer esas bromas…, seguro que no era la primera vez. Había oído que jugaban así con las chicas, pero pensé que solo lo hacían con las guapas, ¿por qué con una patética empollona como yo? Sé que tengo buen cuerpo, pero aún así… No lo comprendo.

De repente y sin previo aviso, noté como unos fuertes brazos me llevaban hasta un callejón oscuro. No podía ver nada, sólo la leve luz de una farola del final de ese callejón. La persona que me había metido ahí estaba sujetándome firmemente con una mano en la cadera, y la otra mano la tenía aún sin función, arrinconándome contra aquella pared húmeda de ladrillo. "¡Ah, ¿y si es un asesino-violador?!", pensé mientras intentaba mantener la calma. A ver, ¿qué me había dicho mamá acerca de estos casos? Pues… que me subiera a un árbol y gritara: "¡Auxilio, socorro…!" Mmm, dudo que eso vaya a funcionar la verdad.

—No te muevas —me dijo. ¿Qué no me moviera? ¡Ya! Para que me pudiera violar a su gusto no te jode—. Eres muy escurridiza, no te he podido encontrar en toda la tarde.

¿_Encontrar a toda la tarde_, había dicho? No me lo creo, entonces esto estaba premeditado. Ay, seguro que me estuvo observando días atrás, y al ver lo increíblemente atractiva que soy no se pudo contener. ¡Ay…! No quiero perder mi virginidad así. Yo quería reservarme para un chico de provecho que me amara y respetara con el que me casaría y tendría una casita en la playa con dos niños y un perro.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Esperé varios segundos y analicé la voz. Ese tono ya lo había escuchado antes, pero, ¿dónde? Estuve varios minutos en silencio para ver si volvía a hablar, y así lo hizo—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Y se hizo la luz, cómo no, era ese Sasuke o cómo coño se llamara. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Y dijo que estuvo buscándome toda la tarde, oh, no, ahora es peor. No es que me quiera violar un asesino-violador, si no que un compañero de clase me quiere violar para vengarse de lo que le dije esta tarde. Eso me pasa por bocazas. Igual, me voy a defender.

—Tú otra vez. ¡Suéltame, madito!, ¿no tuviste bastante con tu estúpida broma?

—¿Broma? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo con tono de desconcierto. Será capullo, aún encima preguntaba. ¡Cómo si él no lo supiera!

—De la broma de la carta. ¿Te crees que mandar ese tipo de cartas tan… ¡calientes! a las chicas nos pone? —Lo vi sonreír de medio lado. ¿De qué se reía? Yo no le veo la gracia, la verdad.

—Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas. Ni en mis sueños hubiera imaginado que vendrías al campo a exigir una explicación —me dijo. Por algún extraño motivo notaba que estaba más cerca de mí —. ¿Será que eres muy susceptible, Sakurita? Aunque hay que admitir que tienes agallas.

—¡No me llames "Sakurita"! —Intenté alejarme de él pero era inútil. Y no precisamente porque me tuviera fuertemente sujeta, sino porque por algún extraño motivo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Eso me ponía nerviosa, ¿por qué coño no me podía mover? Dios, estoy empezando a ceder—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme, por favor?

—No. —Y me estrechó más hacia él. ¿Este tío no se cortaba ni un poquito?

Cada vez caía más la noche, y por un momento dejé de ver la luz de la farola. Oh, no, ¿me estoy muriendo? ¿Ya me ha matado? ¡¿Y entonces por qué lo noto cerca de mí?! Me late el corazón a cien; siento cosas, cosas raras en mi estómago; siento que mi cara se pone roja a un ritmo alarmante…

—Vaya, parece que alguien se derrite por mí —me dijo mientras me miraba con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía. —, ¿o me equivoco? Bueno, es normal sabiendo que te gusto.

Me quedé callada, ¿por qué no decía nada? Si a mí no me gustaba… ¿no?

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Yo seguía callada, aunque quisiera hablar, no podría—. Bien…

Y sorprendida, pero sin poder evitarlo, noté como los labios de Sasuke se apoderaban de los míos con brusquedad. No era lo esperado para un primer beso. No quería corresponderle, no a él, no así… Pero, no sé cómo ni por qué, me fui haciendo a su ritmo y empecé a corresponderle. No era el mejor beso que se podía esperar, era algo torpe, aunque se ve que Sasuke tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

Para mi sorpresa, o para mi salvación, fue el quien rompió le beso. Pero obviamente nada quitaría esa sonrisita de satisfacción que le salió cuando empecé a corresponderle. No lo negaré, me gustó, mucho… demasiado…

—¿Me escucharás? —Sólo asentí—. Mira, lo del sobre con la carta. Todo lo de la carta es verdad, en cierta forma… ¿Vale? La escribí en uno de esos momentos en los que un hombre tiene problemas con su… otro cerebro —Ésto lo dijo muy sonrojado, ya, cómo para no sonrojarse, yo igual lo hice—. Pensé que así por lo menos, me podría desahogar. Pero al día siguiente no sé por qué pero me dije a mi mismo que si no podía decirte lo que siento a la cara, tal vez con esa especie de carta sí. Nunca pensé que te pondrías así, sino ten por seguro que nunca lo habría hecho.

—¿Y por eso debo perdonarte? —He de reconocer que parecía sincero. Y que esas palabras habían tocado mi corazón, bueno, no el musculo que bombea sangre para que… bah, ya me entendéis.

—Ya lo has hecho —Colocando una sonrisa arrogante—, con el beso.

—¿Perdona? Me lo has dado tú —intenté defenderme.

—Tú me correspondiste —me volvió a atacar. ¿Estábamos empezando una guerra? Porque lo parecía.

—No es cierto. —Noté como su rostro empezaba a acercarse de nuevo al mío lentamente —. No, no es verdad… mentiroso.

Y me devoró con otro beso. Parecía un insaciable, aunque, bueno, ¿qué esperar? Aunque nos duela, y a ellos; las mujeres somos ese caramelo sabroso que un hombre nunca se cansaría de probar. Y algo que nunca me cansaré de hacer yo, es leer esa carta tan caliente y tan estúpida que me dio mi futuro novio. Sí, conseguiría que este imbécil fuera mi novio, cómo si yo misma tengo que escribir una carta así. Creo que le pediré consejos a Kakashi, esto se pondrá divertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¡Siento la tarzanda! Tuve un pequeño problema con el archivo. Muchísimas gracias por todos esos comentarios tan lindos que he leído, me dieron muchas ganas para subir la segunda parte. Este capítulo es una reedición, antes no era así, o por lo menos le añadí cosas para que no pareciera tan soso. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho**(:** Un día de estos traeré un fic. ¡Cuidaos!


End file.
